


The Same Star

by themarveledwriter



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2019-10-29 22:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17816303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themarveledwriter/pseuds/themarveledwriter
Summary: This is a world where soulmates exist. Everyone has a "soulmark", a shape that only you and one other person on the planet has. But your mark is different in another way, and you never thought you'd meet your soulmate in this way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic! I am pretty damn proud of it but it could definitely be a lot better. This will be a multi-chapter fic. 
> 
> Not beta-read!

Soulmates are real. While no one really knows how they came to be or how any of it works, no one has any doubts that soulmates are real.

When you are born, or in the first few years of your life, depending on when your “other half” is born, a mark forms on your skin. It can be anywhere on your body, although the forearm is the most common place, and it can be any shape. From a rose, to a moon, to just a simple circle.. And everyone's mark is unique to their pair. But the thing about these “soulmarks” is they are always black, just a silhouette of the object being portrayed. So when you are born with a bright red star that looks almost metallic, on your left shoulder, doctors and scientists can not figure out what is happening. Your soulmate had obviously already been born because you had your mark from the start, but there had been no other reports of a colored soulmark in any medical records. As you grew up, you learned to keep your soulmark covered… you weren‘t ashamed of it, it was the only thing connecting you to the person you were destined to spend your life with. But people weren’t as accepting of it as you. You often told people it was just a tattoo, and your soulmark was elsewhere on your body, but if they discovered that it was actually your mark, they ridiculed you. They have called you a freak, told by many that something had to be wrong with your soulmate for you to have such a bright and garish mark

When you graduated from MIT and was hired to work at Stark Industries in their lab, you couldn‘t be happier! It wiped any unhappy thoughts about your mark from your brain. You worked daily with Tony Stark and Bruce Banner! You had gotten to know all the Avengers and became close with them all, especially Captain America. Tony was like a father to you (a father that was constantly drunk or hungover but a father none the less.) No one knew about your soulmark. You wore shirts to cover it and when you had to wear something sleeveless, you had invented a patch that worked like a band-aid that blended seamlessly into your skin. 

You had an amazing life, amazing friends, and no matter what people said about your soulmark or soulmate, you were still excited to meet him. You were only 21, you still had plenty of time to find the one you were meant to be with, but for now, you were just happy to live life.

When Steve discovered that his best friend, James Buchanan Barnes, was still alive in 2014, you helped Steve bring him back to the compound. Steve had fought Bucky at the Triskelion, and they had crashed the helicarriers into the river, but Bucky had stayed with Steve when he pulled him from the water, instead of running. Bucky had come clean right from the start about him being the one to assassinate Tony’s parents, and while Tony had hated Bucky for the longest time, and tensions were often still high, Tony didn’t want Bucky dead. He was willing to tolerate Bucky living at the compound for Steve.

You had never had a conversation with the infamous “Winter Soldier”, he was shy, and still recovering from 70 years of torture and brainwashing. You had also avoided the news stories and gossip blogs that people had started about him. You understood that he had no control over what happened, and seeing how Steve reacted when he read the stories, real or fake, made you steer clear of that part of the web. So when he shows up in your lab, shyly asking for Tony because his arm was causing him pain, it surprised you. 

Tony had been in meetings all day, and you had the lab to yourself. You were wearing a tank top under your lab coat so today you had a patch covering your mark. 

Since you were alone, you offered to look at his arm so he wouldn’t have to wait; he looked nervous. Steve had told about the years of torture he went through at the hands of HYDRA, and that he was self conscious about his arm. You had never even seen his arm, he often wore long sleeves and gloves. So when he agreed to let you look at it, you felt honored.

You told Bucky to go sit in the chair that Tony had built specifically to repair his arm. While it was an amazing piece of machinery, it was heavy, it constantly put a strain on Bucky’s neck and back, so Tony made a chair that connected to the arm so Bucky wouldn’t have to bear the weight during repairs. 

You had left to get your tools, and when you turned around, you saw that Bucky had yet to take off his shirt. You gave him a shy smile and got one in return, you wouldn’t admit it to yourself, but that smile made your stomach flutter. 

While explaining what you would do to his arm, you explained that at any point if he was uncomfortable he could ask to stop. You didn’t want him to think you were staring at his scars or that he scared you. When he agreed, you sat in the workchair on his left side… As he removed his shirt, the red star on his shoulder caught your eye.

It was your soulmark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened after the lab? How will you react to seeing your mark? How Bucky react to you running?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha.... it’s been a little bit since I posted so sorry! I hope you enjoy!

****

You froze.  
  
You saw the star on his arm and froze.  
  
You couldn’t breathe. Couldn’t move. Couldn’t think.  
  
~Bucky’s POV~  
  
Bucky noticed you tensing up. He had somewhat expected it; it was a common reaction to the scars that mark his body.  
  
He had expected you to relax shortly after seeing his arm, but he can hear your heartbeat speeding up. Can hear your small, gasping breaths that were not coming fast enough.  
  
When he turned to look at you, you looked like you had seen a ghost. As pale as a sheet, eyes dilated in what he could only identify as fear. He had seen that look on his targets face when he was the Fist of HYDRA.  
  
“Y/n? Are you okay? What’s wrong?” Bucky says worriedly, reaching his flesh hand across his body to rest on your arm.  
  
The second his hand touched you, your eyes snapped to meet his. You still looked terrified and Bucky felt awful for being the one to cause that reaction.  
  
“Y/n I’m sorry. What’s wrong? If you can’t do this, it’s fine. I can wait for Tony. I’m sorry.” Bucky says, trying to make himself as small as he could. He wanted to hide his arm, his scars, but couldn’t because he was still attached to the chair. He had also just noticed the death grip you had on his forearm.  
  
~Y/n’s POV~  
  
You could tell he was talking, but all you could do was look into his piercing blue eyes.  
  
You tried to focus on your breathing and had calmed down enough to hear the last part of what he was saying… I’m sorry.  
  
You realized he probably thought he frightened you, so many people wouldn’t even look at him. You wanted to tell him it was fine, that he didn’t scare you, but you couldn’t make your mouth move.  
  
You fumbled around for the button that would release him from the chair, and as soon as you hit it, you ran from the lab. Leaving Bucky staring after you.  
  
~~~~~  
  
You ran.  
  
You ran from the lab, leaving Bucky, leaving your soulmate, sitting in a chair wondering what he did wrong.  
  
You couldn’t think straight. You wanted to get back to your room and hide and pretend nothing had happened.  
  
Your mark burned under your patch. It felt like fire under your skin, and you were holding onto your arm so hard that you were probably bruising.  
  
You ran into Steve in the hallway. Literally ran directly into his chest, which was exactly how you imagined running into a brick wall would feel.  
  
Steve grabs you in his arms to prevent you from falling. After he had steadied you, he notices you holding your shoulder.  
  
“Y/n? What’s wrong? What happened?” Steve says, afraid someone had injured you.  
  
All you could get out between breaths was “Bucky… Lab… Arm” Before running around Steve and locking yourself in your room.  
  
~Steve’s POV~  
  
Y/n looked scared.  
  
No… Y/n looked terrified.  
  
You had run directly into his chest, acting as though a madman was chasing you. And when you said the name of his best friend and ran into your room, he knew something had happened.  
  
You had said something about the lab, and something about Bucky’s arm… Had Bucky relapsed and hurt you? Why was Bucky in the lab with you and not Stark?  
  
  
Steve ran to the lab and saw Bucky right where you had left him. Shirtless, sitting on the chair they do the repairs to his arm on. And looking absolutely… broken.  
  
Steve walks over to his friend, making sure he heard his steps and not making any sudden movements as not to scare the assassin into a panic. By the time he was standing in front of Bucky, he could tell he hadn’t relapsed. Bucky didn‘t have the blank, dead stare of The Winter Soldier… No… He had the stare of someone who had lost something, or someone valuable to them. Steve recognized this look from when he told Bucky that all his family, his sisters, had already passed away.  
  
Steve knew better than to touch Bucky when he was in this state. So he bent down to be level with where Bucky was staring.  
  
“Buck? You’re okay. Everything’s okay.” Steve said, still not touching his friend, even though all he wanted to do was comfort him.  
  
Bucky still wasn’t all there, and Steve could tell he was slipping. Not back into the Winter Soldier, but into the broken man HYDRA had left him.  
  
Steve talked, he had learned, after helping Bucky through many nightmares, that just talking, helped ground Bucky.  
  
He started with his name. “Your name is James Buchanan Barnes. You were born on March 10, 1917 in Shelbyville, Indiana. You were raised in Brooklyn, New York. You are the oldest of four. You are my best friend. In 1943, you were drafted into the military, Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes of the 107th Infantry Regiment…” Steve kept talking until Bucky’s breathing slowed and his eyes were no longer glazed over.  
  
When Bucky’s gaze finally traveled over to meet Steve’s. Steve asked. "What happened Buck? I ran into Y/n in the hallway. She seemed shaken… she was holding her arm like it hurt Buck. Did you do something?”  
  
Bucky swallows hard. Steve could see how shaken his friend was. He knew Bucky would never purposely hurt Y/n, but accidents happen, and Bucky still wasn’t as stable as he wanted to be.  
  
“I don’t know… I asked her where Tony was… My arm was hurting… it felt like the shoulder was on fire. She said Tony was in meetings all day and she could look if I wanted. I- I was nervous… We’d never really talked, but she always smiles at me when I’d see her in the halls. I said it was fine, I knew it might disgust her.. or scare her but I was hoping she wouldn’t mind. But when she saw my arm… and I don- I don’t know if it was the scars or the actual arm or what. But she looked like she saw a ghost, and she ran when I tried to talk to her.. Wha-What did I do Stevie? She fears me and I don’t know why.”  
  
By the time Bucky finished talking, Steve could see tears running down his face.  He could hear Bucky mumbling something and got closer to hear him. What he heard broke his heart.  
  
“Why does this hurt so much?”  
  
~Y/n’s POV~  
  
You slammed the door to your room. You vaguely remember FRIDAY asking if you were okay, but all you could think about was your arm, your mark.  
  
You ran to your bathroom. Typically, the patch that covers your mark can last for a week, but you needed it off. Now.  
  
You stood in front of the mirror and reached over with your right hand to pull the patch off.  
  
It was painful. The patch was incredibly sticky, and you had only put it on that morning. While it was excruciating, the pain helped ground you. You could breathe easier. So when you looked at your mark and noticed the surrounding skin looked irritated, you tried to keep a semi-level head.  
  
You walked over to the cupboard to get a washcloth. You dampened the cloth with cool water and set it on your mark and went to lie down… You needed to relax and think over what just happened.  
  
  
~Bucky’s POV~  
  
Steve helped calm me down. I told him I wanted to go lay down. There had been too much drama, and I needed to relax.  
  
My arm is hurting even more than it was when I first came into the lab… It feels like a wire broke or something under the plate that the red star is painted on.  
  
I don’t know what I did. I didn’t want to scare anyone anymore, especially Y/n. She always seems nice. Steve told me she did a lot for me when he was trying to bring me back. Steve had also told me she refused to read the stories people posted about me. It’s not like she is oblivious to who I am, or what I am, but she refuses to partake in gossip about me. I thought that was amazing; she is one of the few people who wouldn’t have an opinion on me based solely on stories.  
  
As I was walking back to my room from the lab, I realized I had ended up directly in front of her room. I had also noticed that my shoulder pain had gotten more intense, almost unbearable, even for someone who had gone through 70 years of torture at the hands of HYDRA.  
  
As I was preparing to walk away, I heard something. The walls of the compound were fairly soundproof, but my super-soldier hearing had definitely picked something up coming from Y/n’s room.  
  
I knew I should leave. She didn’t want to see me. I terrified her, but I couldn’t stop myself from putting my ear to her door to listen closer.  
  
I could hear sounds of distress, it sounded like she was being tortured, but something muffled the sounds… Her head in a pillow, maybe?  
  
I pulled my head back right as I heard FRIDAY say “Sergeant Barnes, Miss Y/l/n is in severe pain and distress. I have unlocked the door to her room. I fear she may need medical attention.”  
  
I scared her. I couldn’t go into her room, I couldn’t make myself move.  
  
“Sergeant Barnes, her blood pressure is reaching dangerous levels! You need to get her to the med bay!” FRIDAY almost yells at me as the door in front of me swings open.  
  
~Y/n’s POV~  
  
It hurt.  
  
You’re soulmark was on fire. It felt like someone was pouring acid on you.  
  
You had lied down in bed to wrap your mind around the fact that James Buchanan Barnes was possibly, no definitely…  my soulmate, when your arm hurt even worse. It had gotten to where you couldn’t focus on anything but the pain.  
  
You were pretty sure you could hear FRIDAY talking to someone, but you were certain you heard your door open fast enough to slam into the wall.  
  
When Bucky’s face appeared in front of your face moments later, looking frantic, you knew something was happening.

  
You saw his lips moving; you knew he was talking to you but couldn’t hear a word.  
  
When he picked you up, the pain became unbearable.  
  
The last thing you see is Bucky’s face; tears running in streams down his cheeks before everything went black.  
  
~Bucky’s POV~  
  
When I picked her up, the pain became almost unbearable. I could barely get to the hallway and ask FRIDAY to call Steve. I was trying to make my way to the elevator; I knew I needed to get her to the medbay. I had gotten about halfway down the hall before the edges of my vision turned black. I couldn’t hold myself up anymore so I slid down the wall to keep from hurting Y/n. As my vision went black, I saw the elevator doors open and Steve run out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~

  
I came to in the medbay, for a reason I couldn’t remember. I could hear Steve talking with Dr. Cho and Tony before I opened my eyes. They sounded worried. The pain in my shoulder was still bad, but it was bearable. I felt floaty… Pain meds, that explains a lot.  
  
“… Stevie” I slur, voice sounding scratchy from disuse. Anyone else probably wouldn’t have heard me, but Steve turns to face me.  
  
“Buck… Oh my God you’re awake. You scared us all half to death! I found you collapsed in the hallway with Y/n unconscious in your arms! What the hell happened Jerk?”  
  
When he said Y/n’s name everything came flooding back. The lab, her running, the pain in my shoulder, FRIDAY telling me to help her, trying to get to the medbay before collapsing in the hallway.  
  
“Wait… Y/n! Where is she!? What happened!?” I say, trying to sit up before realizing my arms were strapped to the bed. “What the hell is this?” Panicking, Steve knew being strapped down scared me. After he rescued me from the POW camp, I didn’t like any straps going across my chest or around my wrists, and then after 70 years as HYDRA’s puppet, being strapped down and wiped, any restraints threatened to send me into a panic attack.  
  
“Just calm down, you were lashing out in your sleep. We had to restrain you so you wouldn’t hurt yourself or the doctors.” Steve says, trying to calm me down.  
  
I could hear Steve talking but it seemed like he was talking underwater. My memories muffling his voice.  
  
~~~~~  
  
I was back in the HYDRA POW camp in 1943… Zola and The Red Skull standing over me talking about whatever shit they put in my body. All I knew was my blood felt like acid, I was seeing double and kept hearing a voice… A voice that sounded familiar saying _‘Til the end of the line._  
  
The next memory I had was the first time I woke up after my fall… Being strapped down to a table with a saw going through what was left of my left arm, then another of Zola saying I was to be the Fist of HYDRA.  
  
And then there was the cell I was put in after being captured in Bucharest… Forced to listen to the words that would make me hurt innocent people… Hurt the only person who still cared about me.

  
~~~~~  
  
I was ripped out of my memories when a scream reached my ears… It obviously wasn’t coming from the room I was in but with my enhanced hearing it sounded as if it was right next to me.  
  
Steve was already at my side, and he looks from where the scream came back to me, eyes wide as saucers.  
  
I was yanking at my restraints… needing to get out, to get to the person screaming. I couldn’t think of the name of the person screaming, but she was important to me and I _needed_ to get to her.  
  
The scream stopped, and the pain in my shoulder came back full force. Steve was trying to remove my restraints when I hear something, a word that sounds like it is being ripped from someone's chest.  
  


**  
“JAMES!”**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo... Hey guys? I am so so sorry that it took so long to put out this chapter. It has been on my computer all summer and I was not happy with how it turned out. To be honest I'm still not, but this summer was totally hectic and I felt like I needed to put something out for you. I was in Ukraine for almost a month on a mission trip, and since our high school got out late, but my college started early, my summer, at least at home, was super short. So once again I'm so sorry for how long it took to get this out. I'm hoping to get on a more regular schedule soon. 
> 
> If you liked it, make sure to leave a kudos and comment! Let me know what you want to happen next!

“JAMES!”

~Y/n’s POV~

I had come to slowly, but once I was fully awake, the pain in my arm came back full force.

I was screaming, straining against the restraints that were around my arms and legs. I didn’t even question why I was strapped down, the pain in my arm taking all of my attention. I was still screaming when I realized Natasha Romanoff was holding me still. Wanda Maximoff ran into my room when I was trying to catch my breath, struggling to breathe through the pain.

Wanda is holding my left hand while Natasha has my right. I can vaguely hear Wanda telling me she can try to block the pain, and all I can think to do is nod. I didn’t know what she would do, but I knew I wanted the pain to _stop._

____

When the pain slowly dissipates, leaving behind a feeling of pressure where Wanda’s magic was working to block the pain. When I could finally think about anything besides the pain, I remembered what happened… Seeing Bucky’s arm, my arm burning, James coming and getting me out of my room but collapsing with me in his arms. When everything came back I panicked. Where was James? I knew he had collapsed, so he had to be in pain too. I couldn’t think of anything besides getting to Bucky, my body started straining against the restraints without me realizing it, trying to get to James, even though I didn’t know where he was. 

____

I felt like I wasn’t in control of my body. When I felt my mouth open and sound come out, I couldn’t control what I said. 

____

“JAMES!”

____

His name felt like it was ripped from my chest… I saw Natasha take a step back, seemingly surprised at the name I just screamed. When she finally seemed to come back to herself, she surged forward, unbuckling the restraints on my arms and legs. I could hear Wanda asking what she was doing, and telling her to stop, but Natasha didn’t.

____

“Wanda! Look at her arm! That is Bucky’s star! They are soulmates and being separated is hurting them for some reason! We need to bring her to him! _Now! _” Natasha practically yells at Wanda.__

______ _ _

~Steve’s POV~

______ _ _

I didn’t know what to do. Bucky was straining to get out of the reinforced restraints that were on his arms and legs, I could even hear the one on his metal arm beginning to fail. 

______ _ _

He was becoming more and more frantic the longer he was tied down to the bed. Pulling as hard as he could on the restraints, grunting as he tried to break out… I could hear what was happening in the room over, Natasha yelling at Wanda, saying that Bucky and Y/n are soulmates, that they needed to get them together. My head snapped to the door when I heard that, and I quickly understood why Bucky was so frantic.

______ _ _

When I first met Peggy, there was a sharp pain in my soulmark, but it only lasted for a couple seconds. I knew she was alive when I came out of the ice because my mark, the wing that eventually became the insignia for the Howling Commandos, was still a vibrant navy blue, not the muted grey like it should be if she was dead.

______ _ _

When she passed away, the pain that went through my mark was the worst thing I had ever felt. I’d been shot, stabbed, and countless other things in the past but the feeling in my mark when Peggy died made me want to die myself. I watched as the vibrant blue bled away to reveal a sickly grey that I would have to look at for the rest of my life.

______ _ _

When I finally came back to myself, I realized Bucky was close to breaking out of his restraints. I could tell that he was close to slipping, and I didn’t want him to have a relapse so I ran up to him and grabbed his wrists. When his eyes snapped up to mine, and he stopped struggling as much. 

______ _ _

“Steve! Where is Y/n?! I need to see her! _Please! _” Bucky screams at me, practically begging at this point.__

________ _ _ _ _

As Bucky was getting ready to speak more, the door to his room swung open and Natasha ran in, not as composed as she normally is. 

________ _ _ _ _

” Steve, undo the restraints, but Bucky you have to control yourself, you can’t run straight to her.” Natasha says, her voice wavering slightly.

________ _ _ _ _

Bucky arms were shaking, the plates on his left arm screeching as they rubbed against each other. He looked back and forth between me and Natasha, who was looking at him expectantly.

________ _ _ _ _

He took a deep breath and his arms stopped shaking as much. “Natalia I won’t run, but please. I need her.” 

________ _ _ _ _

My breath caught in my throat. Bucky’s voice sounding so desperate as he said that last sentence. He _NEEDED _her, like he needed air or water.__

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Natasha looks at me, and I surge forward to undo his restraints.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

When I get them off and he sits up, his arms start shaking again. He grips the bedsheets so hard I fear they may rip. He is obviously trying to keep himself from running to Y/n.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Bucky looks up at Natasha, and I’m surprised to see tears in his eyes. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Natalia, _please. _”__

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

As he says that, Wanda walks into the room, Y/n’s arm over her shoulders, supporting her weight. I could see the red mist around Y/n’s mark, a sign that Wanda was blocking the pain. 

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

A ripping sound echoed through the room. Bucky was struggling to not run to his soulmate, but when we heard Y/n whimper “James”, he couldn’t hold himself back anymore. 

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

When he lept up to grab Y/n, Wanda put her hand up, a red mist surrounding him. As Bucky struggled, the mist got thicker as Wanda put more power into holding him back, but as she focused on Bucky, the mist on Y/n’s arm got thinner. If it wasn’t for my enhanced hearing, I wouldn’t have heard her whimpers get louder, which in turn made Bucky struggle more.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

When Wanda could no longer keep focus on Y/n, too busy with holding Bucky back, the mist on her mark totally disappeared… I saw Y/n’s face screw up in pain before a scream was wrenched from her lungs. 

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Bucky stopped short, looking from Y/n, to Natasha and Wanda, and finally to me. When Y/n’s knees gave out from under her, I jumped forward to catch her, half expecting to have to push Bucky back, but he was frozen.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Y/n struggled in my grip, whimpering and obviously in pain. When she started reaching toward Bucky blindly, my heart felt heavy. 

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

~Bucky’s POV~ 

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

I need to get to her. I need to get to her. I need to get to her. _I need to get to her. ___

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__I need to get to my soulmate._ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__I didn’t even realize how much I was struggling against Wanda, all I knew was I needed to get to Y/n. I needed to feel her skin on mine, needed to soothe her pain, needed her. I didn’t notice until it was too late that Wanda wasn’t blocking Y/n’s pain anymore, not until I heard the gut-wrenching scream._ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__I couldn’t move. I couldn’t think. I could barely breathe._ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__I saw Steve grab her as she fell, but I couldn’t get my legs to move._ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__She was crying, but my feet were stuck to the ground._ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__I heard Steve talking, but it took Natalia slapping me in the face to snap me out of my daze._ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__Steve was still holding a writhing Y/n, her arms reaching in my direction._ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__I surged forward before I realized what was happening, but a red mist stopped me._ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__“Bucky you need to slow down… Steve lay her on the bed.” Wanda says in a calming voice._ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__I watched Steve lay Y/n down gently on the bed. When he stepped back the red mist around me dissipated._ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__I slowly walked forward, trying to calm my breathing. I could hear the plates on my metal arm screeching as I clinched my fists. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt Y/n, even accidentally._ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__When I got to the edge of the bed, I couldn’t bring myself to touch her, even though all I wanted to do was crawl into the bed and hold her. I wanted to protect her and take away her pain, but it felt like if I touched her she would disappear._ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__I was still warring with myself, with my mind, about what I should do. Part of me wanted to turn and sprint from the room, but when I heard a small whimper, one I probably wouldn’t have heard if not for the serum running through my veins, I knew I couldn't leave._ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__As her whimpers got louder, her arm reached toward me. I took a step toward her, and then another, and another, and when her hand was close enough to touch me, she grabbed my arm, the one made of flesh and blood, in a vice-like grip. When her hand closed around my arm, I felt my knees buckle. I hadn’t realized how much pain I was in until it was gone._ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__It was pure ecstasy. My entire arm felt almost numb. For the first time since I fell off that God-forsaken train, my arm didn‘t hurt. If I was in that much pain, I couldn’t imagine how Y/n felt. Someone who hadn’t been tortured for 70 years, who had no reason to have a high pain tolerance._ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__I felt her weak arm trying to pull me closer, her instincts telling her that I stopped the pain, that I needed to be closer… I suddenly couldn’t stand the thought of her being in pain any longer, I quickly sat down on the bed that Steve had laid her in and pulled her into my lap. I felt the pain leave my body where she was touching me, and Y/n did too, based on the loud sigh that left her mouth, before she went limp in my arms._ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it, make sure to leave a kudos and comment! Let me know what you want to happen next!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly from Steve's and Nat's POV. What happened after Bucky and Y/n were reunited?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter four! It is really short and I'm not super happy with it but let me know what you all think! 
> 
> Also I made a tumblr! Here is the link! Go stalk me!  
> https://themarveledwriter.tumblr.com/

~Y/n’s POV~

Steve was laying me on the bed, okay… okay but where is Bucky? I need Bucky.  
Bucky.  
Bucky.  
**Bucky.**  
I was reaching around blindly, I couldn’t see anything through the tears, the pain was unbearable, but I knew who I was looking for, or moreso, my soul knew who it was looking for.

The pain in my arm shot from my shoulder all over my body like fire, I cringed. It exploded through my mind with a blinding whiteness, it made me dizzy, it made me reel. It felt as though my arm was replaced by ice with electricity wired straight into my spine. I could hear sounds being made, almost indecipherable, I realized with how quiet it was it had to be coming from my own mouth. Within seconds of hearing those sounds, my hand wrapped around a warm wrist, the pain in my hand disappeared. I could feel myself pulling on the arm, wanting this relief everywhere, within seconds I felt myself being lifted from the bed. The areas beneath my back and knees where I was being touched first going numb, and then a feeling of euphoria washing over me. 

I was pulled into someone's lap, and the pain in my body felt like it was ripped out viciously. The pain came back with what felt like a vengeance, before a cool wave washed it away. I felt the air be expelled from my lungs before everything went black.

~Steve’s Pov~  
I saw Y/n go limp in Bucky’s arms, and luckily I was standing behind them, because only seconds later Bucky started falling backwards. Once I, with the help of Nat and Wanda, got an unconscious Bucky and Y/n into what seemed like a comfortable position, we left the room.

 

I didn’t know how to react. Bucky had never believed he had a soulmate. He didn’t have a soulmark before the war. My soulmark appeared when I was three, but it feels like yesterday. I was sick with scarlet fever, I don’t remember much, but I remember Ma telling me she was sure I wasn’t going to make it. I was laying in bed when suddenly a little wing appeared on my wrist. The pain was awful, but it was gone as soon as it came. Within the next three days I had almost fully recovered and my ma told me what the mark meant. I remember Buck asking me about it when we were little, about how it felt. He stopped asking when he turned 16, he’d given up.

When I met Peggy, the pain that shot through my mark was not unlike what happened when it appeared, it was gone right away. But the pain that I felt when Peggy died, it’s unlike anything I have ever felt. For some reason, I couldn’t help but think that was what Bucky and Y/n were feeling before they touched. I knew the pain had to be excruciating for them, I have never seen Bucky pass out, before the war or after. I’ve seen Bucky be shot, stabbed, burned… tortured, but he has never passed out. I didn’t know what to do. 

~Natasha’s POV~

We left the room, but I couldn’t help but look back at the soulmates with there arms wrapped around each other. I knew I had a soulmate, but I had no way to find them. The Red Room didn’t just sterilize me, they took away any chance for me to find love. I saw my mark once when I was young, maybe 4? I remember the pain that came with it, but as soon as it appeared on my soft, young hand, it was covered by a hand calloused and scarred from years of holding a gun. I was rushed back to a makeshift operating room where they “removed” the distraction that was my mark. 

I wanted to breakdown, wanted to mourn for what I had lost, but I knew I couldn’t. When I glanced back at Y/n and James, I saw Steve’s face. He was totally void of color, he was shrinking into himself, making his 6 foot 2 inch supersoldier frame look more like Steve before the serum. I could see tears in his eyes, but I couldn't tell if he was happy for his friend. When we arrived in the common room, I grabbed his arm and pulled him to a couch. 

“What the _hell_ just happened”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stalk me on Tumblr!
> 
> https://themarveledwriter.tumblr.com/


End file.
